


二重身

by Cloudd



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudd/pseuds/Cloudd
Summary: 维吉尔第一次喝断片后表现出来的举动让他们怀疑某个在过去短暂存在的罪人也随之一同重生，维吉尔决定复刻一次探寻真相，但丁持反对意见
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	二重身

**Author's Note:**

> 写完了发现好像撞梗了（）而且我写得好水dbq随便看看吧，明明本来是个黄梗……

维吉尔醒来，发现自己动弹不得，他低下头去发现束缚着他的是但丁的狗棍，尝试挣扎了一下，果然解不开。男人抬起头对上了坐在他面前胞弟的眼，对方眼底下淤积着的黑色表明他至少一个晚上没睡了。

于是维吉尔开始回想自己最后的记忆是什么。他想起来了，最后的记忆是他发现了但丁在他的杯子里擅自添加了酒精饮料。

“给我松绑。”想到了前因后果之外他相当不客气地吩咐道，但丁瞥了他一眼，“终于恢复到正常状态啦？我可算是能睡了个好觉——”一边感慨着，他把狗棍从维吉尔身上取下来，对方看了眼被绑得皱巴巴的风衣，不满地皱眉。

“阎魔刀呢？”

“啊那个先没收，作为你砍我这么多刀的惩罚。”但丁没好气地说，他打了个张口，坐到自己办公桌的后面，把脚搭上桌面，直接在座位上瘪了下去，看上去像个泄了气的气球，活生生一个颓废中年人的模样。维吉尔没理他，他感受了一下，阎魔刀应该就在他们卧室的衣橱里，很明显但丁根本就没想着藏。

他默不作声地上楼先把自己的爱刀取到手，熟悉的重量让他松了口气，然后他坐到沙发上开始“整理”这件事：“就算我砍了你，也是你自己自作自受。”  
“不不不，虽然我已经对这点感到充分的后悔，但很明显问题不在这里吧？你断片之后简直像是变了个人。”气球回答他。

维吉尔继续保持着皱眉的不悦表情，他的记忆就在那里终止了，完全想不到之后自己做了什么。“我干了些什么？”

“你大半夜不睡觉，坐在床上盯着我看。”但丁委屈地说，语气有点恶心。

这确实不是他一向的做法，但既然他喝断片了，发生了什么都有可能，这个行为确实诡异但并不是完全没可能发生，“还有呢？“维吉尔追问道。但丁装模作样长叹了一口气：”本来我以为你欲求不满了，结果你下一秒开始拔刀，如果不是我闪得快，现在已经是你床上一滩洗不掉的污垢了！

还没等维吉尔说什么，但丁就自己补充道：“你那个眼神，你是不是想说其实你平时也会这么做？但我能感受出这不一样。“

“哪里不一样？”他认真地想了想，“如果我醒着，就不会给你闪开的机会，这点不一样？”

“你到底是多想我变成污垢啊我还以为你爱我呢！“但丁大叫，跟他八岁的时候没什么两样，”不，说真的，招式完全不一样。你平时砍我不是这么砍的，而且也没用幻影剑。“

他们打了这么多场架，确实但丁对他出招的每个细节都非常清楚，反过来也同样如此，这可能就是他们总是分不出来胜负的原因——总是在等待对方出错，而不是攻破对方的招式；既然但丁这么说，维吉尔也就不得不开始认真考虑他确实在断片后产生了类似“切换人格”的症状。

“哎我说，是不是你融合的时候出什么问题了，还没完全变成整体啊？比如昨天砍我的是V或者尤里曾？”但丁摸着自己的下巴提出了这么个假设。“这是不可能的。”维吉尔直接否决了这个猜测，然而他确实有类似的顾虑，“倒有可能是之前……再还原一次那个状态吧。“

“什么？不，我拒绝！我持反对票！“但丁听了这话可就不愿意了，他是享受着战斗，特别是和维吉尔的战斗没错，但关键这根本毫无必要啊！他还是想在工作期间外避免不必要的流血和疼痛。

然而如果维吉尔在乎他的反对票他也就不是维吉尔了。大脑自动屏蔽了但丁的抗议，维吉尔已经开始想该如何实施这个计划了：“今天晚上你给我一罐你的啤酒。”

这事说大不大，但也不是个可以随意忽略的小事，如果维吉尔没有猜错的话，这个问题说不定还会给之后的生活添麻烦。如果可以弄清楚到底是他喝醉了发疯还是真的有所谓的“第二个人”的话，无论是解决还是预防都更加方便——当然这些话他不会告诉但丁，如果他的弟弟自己想不通的话那么就更没必要告诉他了。

维吉尔起身，到事务所大门旁为他设立的临时书架上抽出一本书开始了今天的阅读，他等待着夜幕的降临。

但丁为他打开易拉罐的开口，维吉尔接过来小酌一口，立刻被呛到想要放下杯子——他果然还是适应不了这种浓烈的谷物的味道，也不知道但丁和其他人到底是为了什么着迷。然而为了计划他还是不得不捏着鼻子一口闷下。

三口啤酒下肚，他已经能感受到酒精对他身体造成的影响了。维吉尔倒是不讨厌这种逐渐亢奋的过程。抬起头他看见但丁正一脸期待地看着他的样子，不禁觉得有些啼笑皆非：他的弟弟本应该对这个计划抱有抵触心理，但是他现在反而变得期待了起来。

维吉尔又灌下一口，他摇晃着易拉罐，估摸着应该已经消灭了半罐左右，但还不够，如果是啤酒的话要达到让他记忆断片的效果应该还要整整一罐。

于是继续重复着拿起，吞咽的动作，他感受着自己的情绪逐渐高昂，如同缓缓燃起的火焰，他拱手让出理智对身体的操控权。

但丁看着维吉尔，这已经是他哥灌下去的第十八罐啤酒了，到后面喝的都是他自己的战时储备粮（有备无患总是好的），甚至他开始给自己打开易拉罐，都不需要但丁的帮助。正常人喝这么多可能都在生死边缘游走了，要么猝死要么胀死，不过他们是半魔所以应该没什么大碍吧？

而且……光看脸的话完全不会认为他哥喝醉了。面色和平时完全一致，甚至还一直面无表情，只是机械性的动作确实和往日的他大为不同。但丁没喝醉过，所以他回想了下自己喝上头时是什么表现，发现应该少不了傻笑，因为每当那时候维吉尔看他的眼神都格外嫌弃。他的哥哥沉默着，把酒液灌进身体中，就像一只人形的酒杯。

撑着下巴，但丁坐在桌旁就这么看着维吉尔喝酒发呆。和啤酒一起的披萨早就被他一人解决了，尸体就躺在一边；正当他开始考虑要不要出去买个草莓圣代时面前的维吉尔突然停下了手上的动作。

“嚯，终于来了吗？”但丁靠在椅子背上，把手背在脑后对着哥哥笑了一下，对方对他的话没有任何反应，而是自顾自地从椅子上站起来，动作利落毫不拖泥带水，完全看不出来刚才喝了致死量的啤酒。

他直视前方，右手搭在阎魔刀刀柄上，身上那种怪异感越发浓厚。但丁坐直身体，做好了随时动手的准备，“……维吉尔？”他试探性地叫对方的名字，下意识屏住了呼吸。

“好久不见，但丁。”维吉尔，不，此时用着维吉尔身体的人缓缓转过头，甚至露出了一个微笑。他站在但丁面前，握着阎魔刀的手自然地下垂，用着某种堪称愉快的视线打量着但丁。

但丁觉得自己起了鸡皮疙瘩，他突然想起了这种诡异的似曾相识感是哪里来的了。熟悉的面孔在他的脑海中一闪而过，年老的女性，身材高大的中年男性和与他牵着手的女孩，他无声地对着那一张张脸说着好久不见。最后，在人群之后是一个绷带蒙着脸的人，瘦削高挑的身材，手中握着一把相似的东洋刀。

“确实是好久不见了。”但丁也站起来，双眼死死地盯着眼前这个人。往日的恶魔和他的哥哥一起重生了。不对，或许他们本就是一体，因此才会在此时用这样的面貌再次出现在他面前。

“你还记得格鲁吗？”你还记得杰西卡吗？你还记得那些被你转化成怪物的佣兵吗？但丁不敢将视线从他的身上转移开，和维吉尔不同，这个人不值得他的信赖。

“不要这么紧张。”正当但丁觉得他要拔刀的时候吉尔维突然坐下了，他把阎魔刀随意地放在桌子上，好像那是什么没什么大不了的摆件一般。但丁依旧站着，觉得自己以前也没有像现在这么紧张。

他认为这可能是他的心态在作祟。十几年前的他对维吉尔还没有，不对，应该是还没意识到自己对维吉尔的感情，现在他们的关系和以前相比……

“你刚刚才来真是非常抱歉。”但丁伸出手，红色的魔力在他的手中成型，他握住魔剑但丁，对着吉尔维露出笑容：“但是今天的派对已经散场了，不提供加场服务。”尽管嘴上说着抱歉，他的声音中可完全听不出歉意。

前天晚上短暂的较量让他意识到尽管招式和维吉尔不同，这依旧是个不可小看的对手。

“这么不欢迎我吗？为什么？”吉尔维没有表现出他应有的慌张，还是带着笑意对但丁说。但丁皱眉，“你是失忆了还是怎么样，上次的见面可不算愉快。”

“没错，那次甚至算得上非常失败不是吗？我竟然输给了你。然而现在可不一样了，或许你会觉得我和维吉尔不同，”他停顿了一下，用那种维吉尔绝不会露出，甚至让但丁有点毛骨悚然的爱慕的眼神看着他，“但我确确实实就是维吉尔，我们共享着记忆。”

“所以你想说什么？”

“我想说也许我们不用战斗，虽然我，我们极度想击败你。”吉尔维微微侧头看着他，但丁会想起他们上次见面时的对话，尽管那段记忆已经蒙上灰尘，这个人带给他的那种妖异的氛围还是在他脑中萦绕不去。

“你是不是搞错了什么？”但丁笑出声，刚才的少量酒精让愤怒在他的体内升腾，他的魔性叫嚣着要替那些人复仇，“唯一的不同就是我现在杀不了你了，毕竟不能让我亲爱的兄弟为你陪葬，但你要记得，你身上背负着的罪孽还未消失，从未消失。”

“为什么你要这么……双标呢？但丁？难道维吉尔没做出应该用死偿还的错事吗？只是因为他没有杀了你所珍视的人，你就心安理得地对他犯下的错视而不见吗？”吉尔维眯起眼睛看着他，但丁觉得自己被蛇咬住，“别安慰自己了，我们确实是一样的，一样地草芥人命。”

但丁叹了口气，他一直避免着过度地思考，毕竟这不是他的强项，但丁自认为自己从来就不是什么思想家的料。这个问题现在看来这仿佛是道迈不过去的坎，一直在暗处窥探着等待合适的时机跳出来绊他一跤。

“或许你说得对，或许你们是一样的，如果维吉尔不是我的哥哥，或许他早就死了。”但丁面无表情地看向吉尔维，他微微抬高魔剑但丁，觉得这不符合自己的风格，于是又切换成面带微笑的模式，“但你知道吗，忘了是在哪本科学杂志上看到的，双胞胎是同一枚胚胎分裂出来的——这话从我的嘴里冒出来可能很不像样，但这样确实能解释一些东西。”

“解释什么？”吉尔维配合他问出下一句，但丁觉得这简直像是一场蹩脚的戏剧，主演实在是太不擅长对台词注入感情。

“解释为什么我们总是能把事情弄糟。”

当时的吉尔维到底是什么存在，但丁也曾思考过这个问题，维吉尔从高塔上坠落之后的故事都太过于模棱两可，当时出现在但丁眼前的到底是拥有他的记忆的一个玩偶还是说那就是真正的维吉尔只不过少了很重要的一部分？如果他是个玩偶，那么和崔西有什么区别？他真的有错吗？如果他就是维吉尔，那么现在清算还有意义吗？

那些人的死又要算在谁的头上？蒙德斯，当然是他，但是他能这么简单地称执行者为无罪吗？

事实已经伴随着蒙德斯的死一起沉入水中，但丁永远都没有机会得知了。如果要纠结这点，可能就算用上十天十夜都得不出结果。

于是但丁释然了，他就不应该用那些普世的价值观去衡量他们。

——维吉尔对他来说到底算什么呢？  
他的哥哥，他的爱人，他的伴侣，他的半身。

“我们本来就为一体，所以我会替他承受罪孽。他害死了多少人，我就救多少人。”这可能就是我存在的意义。但丁想，或许恶魔和人类结合就是生来要被诅咒的，所以维吉尔命中注定要犯错，而我命中注定就是要不断弥补他犯下的错。

如果只有维吉尔，世界上会多出一个为非作歹的恶魔；如果只有他，嘿，不是他自大，但这个世界上只会多出一份英雄的美名。于是他们相伴相生出现在这里。

“我确实不能否定你也是维吉尔的一部分，你杀了人，我杀了蒙德斯，也算是扯平不是吗？”

“那你现在对我举起剑是为了什么？”吉尔维挑眉，但丁对他咧起嘴角。“我想应该是……私仇吧？“

吉尔维从桌上拿起阎魔刀，接下来的一切已经不需要言语；但丁用自己的剑向他刺去。

没错，说来说去都是私仇，不管是发生在这里的战斗，还是过往大大小小的无数次战斗又或是他们之间的爱，一次次认真或轻浮的告白都是私仇，都是他卑鄙狭隘的私情。

“为什么……为什么这里变成了这个样子。”维吉尔第二次醒来，身上绑着狗棍，胳膊应该是重生后的，他的大衣下摆好像又短了几寸。但此次受损最严重的不是他自己或者是他面前这个嬉皮笑脸看着他的但丁。

他们的事务所可以说是消失了，一楼几乎完全崩塌，没有还成型的家具，大门勉强保持着原样，如果忽略上面明显是被剑气切割出来的“X”字的话。维吉尔用他贫瘠的想象力猜测了一下将这里还原所需的花销，天文数字让他停止了猜测。

“嘛，如你所见，结果确实是有个类似第二人格的存在会在你断片后出现，而且，很明显他对我怀有敌对心理。”但丁解释道，后半句他有点心虚，因为技术上其实是他先动手的，说着一些很帅气的话然后把这里砍地七零八落的也基本上是他。

替维吉尔松开狗棍，看着他活动筋骨的样子，但丁下意识将他和吉尔维做对比。

“那个家伙也算是有点实力，为了让你失去战斗力，我最后不得不连着胳膊一起把阎魔刀取下来。你不怪我吧？”

维吉尔一直保持着沉默，但丁在想他的哥哥记不记得关于吉尔维的事，看他之前的表现他应该略知一二；他心惊胆战地把吉尔维和他之前发生的事告诉了维吉尔，但意外的是最后他的哥哥没有追问关于那个人的事。

取而代之的是他转向但丁，“你还有什么要告诉我的事吗？”视线锁定在但丁身上，好像在等但丁告诉他一些别的事。对方这才发现这么一看维吉尔和吉尔维的区别还是很明显的，如果是尼禄应该也能迅速区分出来，蕾蒂和崔西应该也勉勉强强。

“没有了。”但丁耸耸肩，有些事他不会告诉维吉尔，没有原因。

“……以后我不会再碰酒精。”他看上去对但丁的回答并不满意，但他并没有追究，而是转向前方，半感慨半发誓地说道。

“赞同。”


End file.
